DECISIONES
by Helen Karlray
Summary: El más rudo de los rusos esta muriendo, ¿el amor de su vida lo dejará morir? ¿Podrá el cirujano a cargo salvarlo a tiempo?, ambos lo desean, amos sienten algo por el pelirrojo, pero…¿de donde podrán sacar un corazón?   Dedicado a Nyuleonhard


_**...::°****DECISIONES****°::…**_

Disclaimer: los personajes y la serie no me pertenece, únicamente la uso para nivelar mis desequilibrios mentales;

SUMMARY: El mas rudo de los rusos esta muriendo, ¿el amor de su vida lo dejara morir? ¿Podrá el cirujano a cargo salvarlo a tiempo?, ambos lo desean, amos sienten algo por el pelirrojo, pero…¿de donde podrán sacar un corazón? (Dedicado a Nyuleonhard por hacerme tener ideas tan desquiciadas )

Hacia mucho tiempo que había terminado, hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado esos juegos infantiles para convertirse en un adulto, hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de ver a su equipo y a sus conocidos para convertirse en lo que era ahora.

Había dejado el beyblade para convertirse en el mejor de su clase, si no es que el único, ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabia, pero ahí estaba sentado en su enorme oficina, frente a su escritorio lleno de papeles revueltos y un piso que no recordaba de que color era.

Justo ahí, en medio de ese caos, él…y sólo él, se sentía en paz.

Lo mire de nuevo, ese pequeño órgano que sostenía entre mis manos, ese pequeño montículo de carne y metal.

Ingeniero Lavalier, ya esta todo listo- me decía mi asistente entrando a la oficina, asentí sin despegar los ojos de esa masa rojiza y endeble.

¿En que momento pasó esto? ¿Cómo es que ahora sostenía en mis manos lo que hacia un tiempo fue el motivo de peleas y lagrimas? ¿Cómo es que algo tan pequeño me había causado tanto dolor?

-¡Miguel!, ya es hora, te estamos esperando- mi compañera y socia me llamaba por quinta vez. –Miguel, en serio…tienes que moverte-

-sabes- dije al fin después de horas sentado sin mover un sólo músculo –yo siempre fui secundario-

-no vamos a empezar con esto de nuevo ¿verdad?, no eras secundario, eras el capitán de tu equipo- decía resoplando enfadada.

-tenia el titulo de capitán, pero era un simple títere de Bartez, un equipo que no valía la pena recordar…así que ¿por qué yo?-

-déjate de tonterías, eres el mejor cirujano y el único que puede hacer eso…te están esperando, muévete- iba por mi para literalmente arrastrarme a los quirófanos. –eres el mejor mecatronico de mundo, nadie ah experimentado con nanobots como tú y tú avances en ingeniería son reconocidos por todas las organizaciones…hasta por las legales.- concluía su intento de animarme

-gracias, creo que es hora de trabajar- me pongo de pie y ella me sigue con paso cansado. Llevábamos horas en vela, estresándonos cada segundo que pasaba.

-Maldito Lavalier- escuchaba después de mi primera ronda y justo cuando con los ánimos repuestos regresaba a mi refugio. –Escúchame imbécil…- la voz pertenecía a un sujeto con el que jamás me lleve bien.

-¿qué quieres Kuznetsov?- contesto deteniéndome frente a los grandes ventanales de los quirófanos de experimentación, sin girarme a ver a mi interlocutor.

-sálvalo- se escuchaba por un momento y si prestabas suficiente atención percibías un ligero temblor en su voz

-¿sálvalo?- repetía levantando una ceja y mirándolo al fin de frente.

-más te vale que lo salves- gruñía

Involuntariamente reí de medio lado, mire de nuevo el órgano que seguía en mi mano, estire el brazo para que él también lo viera.

Quien lo hubiera pensado- comencé a hablar con calma –que algo tan pequeño fuera la causa de tantos problemas, quien hubiera pensado que tú pudieras sentir miedo y más increíble quien hubiera pensado que después de todas tus injurias ahora yo fuera el dueño de su corazón.-

¿Cómo te atreves?- siseaba dando un paso adelante amenazador.

Yo sonreí mostrando de nuevo ese órgano que amenazadoramente presionaba con mi mano. –este es el corazón que tanto anhelaste que te perteneciera, pues bien… te felicito, ahora es mío…el corazón de la persona que más amas esta, literalmente, en manos de un simple desconocido.

-¿c-c-como?- la característica palidez de su piel se hizo aún más intensa, la emoción y el shock lo marearon al grado de tener que sostenerse del vidrio.

-ahí esta tu amado- le señalaba con el dedo la mesa del quirófano donde estaba expuesto un ruso que parecía descansar en completa calma, si no fuera por el profundo boquete en su pecho. –Este es su corazón- le volvía a decir mientras él se enfocaba en tratar de respirar.

-es gracioso nunca pensé que un neoborg pudiera tener un corazón tan frágil- me miraba furioso pero a la vez confundido. -si- le repetí –este es su corazón…- con dificultad se incorporo retadoramente, aún en esas condiciones tan deplorables podía intimidar, pero no a mi… no ahora.

-¿lo salvaras?- su duda era justificada, después de todo…

-tú fuiste el causante de que me rompieran alguna vez el corazón…permíteme pagarte de la misma forma.- con mi cara sonriente, cerré mi puño de golpe, el pequeño corazón reventó al instante, escurriendo entre mis dedos como una masa gelatinosa.

-maldito- la furia era obvia, se lanzo en mi contra como bestia salvaje. Seis guardias lo sujetaron justo antes de que pudiera tocarme. –MALDITO! MADITO! TE MATARE! SUÉLTENME! MALDITO! – gritaba desesperado, jadeando pero sin fuerza. Los guardias lo controlaron en poco tiempo.

Eso es todo- le dije sacudiéndome los dedos tirando esos pedazos de metal que seguían pegados a mis manos por la sangre-

-Miguel- me llamaba de nuevo mi socia, pasándome un pañuelo desechable

-gracias- le decía con calma limpiándome la mano. La bestia platinada se agitaba sin resultado –Eres patético- susurraba provocando un nuevo arranque de furia.

-te matare…te matare…lo juro…te matare….- gritaba.

-no, si yo primero te saco el corazón- amenace, sus ojos brillaban como flamas del mismo infierno –aún lo quieres salvar ¿o no?-

Por un instante se calmo –parece que ya usaras el cerebro- los guiarías lo soltaron pero sin alejarse

-s-s-su co-cora-corazón…- trago saliva para tratar de contener la emoción.

-si, es cierto su corazón causará que alguien se resbale, llamen a limpieza- tiraba el pañuelo sobre los pedazos de lo que había sido la fuente de vida del capitán de los Blitzkreig Boys.

-habla… ¿como lo salvaras?- se le notaba cada vez más cansado y angustiado

-ven a mi oficina- lo guíe a pesar de temor de todos los presentes a que me quedara a solas con alguien que parecía asesino a sueldo.

Una vez que llegamos a mi refugio encendí unas pantallas donde se veían los signos vitales del pelirrojo. –Esta estable- aclaraba al notar que mi acompañante había dejado de respirar.

-pero…no tiene corazón- veía la pantalla donde reproyectaba la imagen del pelirrojo en el quirófano.

-este- señalaba una maquina gigante- es su corazón…por ahora.- mire todas sus expresiones, era tan raro ver a alguien de su carácter mostrando esa debilidad, esa impotencia, miedo…amor.

-¿qué estas dispuesto a hacer para salvarlo?- se giro a verme sin entender lo que decía, pero con una luz en los ojos que señalaba esperanza. –parece que nunca les dijeron, los neoborgs son como maquinas, pero no sólo eso, sus piezas son compatibles e intercambiables-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-mmm…en términos simples… le darías tu corazón…le darías tu vida…la tuya a cambio de la suya-

-si- contesto sin dudar. Me sorprendió su fuerza y seguridad.

-entiende…entraras a un quirófano y te arrancaré el corazón para colocárselo a Yura-

-lo entendí, hazlo-

-¿estas seguro?-

-hazlo ya, maldita sea-

-jamás lo volverías a ver, tú estarías muerto, ¿crees que _él_ lo acepte?- fui hasta mi escritorio y saque unos papeles. Él se había quedado cayado mirando las pantallas.

-este es el consentimiento- caminamos hasta la habitación de Yura, -si estas seguro firma esto, colócate la bata, alguien vendrá a prepararte, tienes una hora para despedirte.

Me retiré con calma pero desgastado, Nunca lo había visto así… me deje caer en mi sillón, eso fue difícil. Desde el comienzo del día…si es que aun era _hoy_

-debes comer algo- escuchaba a mi socia entrar con una jarra gigante de café y unas galletas –no es mucho pero te ayudara a sobrevivir las 12 horas más de cirugía.-

-Gracias- contestaba mecánicamente, 12 horas de cirugía, más otras 8 sí es que Bryan firmaba. Estaba exhausto.

-no has comido ni dormido en más de 20 horas… descansa o te desplomaras en cualquier momento… y no te puedo permitir eso.-

Me tome el café como si fuera agua –tráeme un par de refrescos, unos chocolates, unas aspirinas y algunas jeringas con adrenalina…y estaré bien- seguía sin moverme del sillón.

-desde que llegó no has hecho nada más que vigilarlo – apagó las pantallas y me alcanzo un antifaz congelado. –duerme te avisare cuando todo este listo-

-prepara dos planchas en el quirófano 5, y trae…eso.-

-pero aun esta en fase experimental-

-dije…tráelos…ambos.- mi tono no dejaba lugar a reproches. Se retiro mientras yo caía en un sueño pesado, esa maldita seguramente había puesto somníferos.

Desperté un par de horas después, mi cuerpo se sentía mejor, pero mis sueños no fueron tranquilos, recordaba una y otra vez el inicio de esta historia.

Flash back.

Era un día normal o eso se supondría, mucho trabajo y cero ganas de comenzarlo, una _emergencia_ venia en camino, yo bostezaba, después de todo, soy el _jefe_ de un _hospital_ de especialidades mecatrónicas, y las emergencias son, en la mayoría de los casos, algunos nanobots que dejaron paralizado a alguien o un órgano para transplantar. Bostezaba de nuevo, eso era aburrido. Las estrellas de cine y deportistas de esta época gastan demasiado en tonterías como esas.

-¿quien es esta vez?- le pregunta a mi socia y amiga

-un neoborg- me aclaro mientras caminábamos

-otro- bufaba aburrido

-otro…el 1ro- decía apenas audible, tanto que no comprendí en ese momento sus palabras

Estaba en la entrada con mi clásica bata, en espera de alguna lujosa limosina o ambulancia privada, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver un simple taxi

-ayuda- la palabra era común en esos casos, pero la persona que la dijo me dejo helado.

Bryan bajaba cargando en sus brazos a Yuriy, todo paso en cámara lenta, estaba tan desesperado que ni siquiera reparo en mi presencia. El pelirrojo desmayado en sus brazos, él aun con su uniforme rojo de bombero sucio de hollín al igual que el resto de su cuerpo,

-ayuda- repetía, para todos debió sonarle a exigencia, para mi era un grito desesperado y angustioso. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo. Algo inexplicable había pasado pero ese no era el momento para pensar en ello.

-preparen el tanque X23-459- prácticamente le grite a una enfermera. Que asustada salio corriendo a cumplir mi orden. –Llévenlo a terapia 5- los demás se fueron y me quede un segundo más mirando al vacío, pague el taxi que seguía sin saber si irse o esperar.

Mi socia ya estaba esperándome adentro con los brazos cruzados. –¿El tanque X23?- sabes que eso es…-

-basta Helen…él…es Yura- eso fue todo lo que necesito oír, pocos minutos después el cuerpo flotante del pelirrojo era analizado por miles de escaners.

-paro cardiaco fulminante- le informaba Helen a Bryan que la miraba pero sin aceptar lo que pasaba

-¿Qué tan bien o que tan mal?... ¿que tan mal? ¿m-m-murió?- tartamudeaba al hablar a pesar de que su expresión seguía siendo la misma, a ojos de todos.

-es un neoborg…los hemos estudiado a fondo, estamos intentando todo, por ahora o puedo decir más-

Dejó al ruso sentado en la sala mientras yo miraba los cientos de datos que salían de las maquinas, pero ella tenia razón, durante años había estudiado a los neoborgs como conejillo de indias, había estudiado todo lo que había de ellos y aún más, por eso yo era el mejor en mi trabajo, pero ahora no era algo como reconstruir un brazo o implantar nanobots, esto era jugar a ser Dios como en su momento lo hizo el despreciable de Boris.

-¿estas bien?- Me preguntaba Helen al llegar a mi lado

-esa pregunta es absurda, obvio que no estoy bien- lanzaba los papeles en todo el piso

-el quirófano esta listo…no tienes otra opción…tendrás que quitarlo-

-lo sé- por todos los cielos lo sabia y había hecho esa operación mil veces pero tener a un ex-amante, a un amigo, tener a Yura en la mesa no era fácil.

Mi traje azul quedo completamente lleno de sangre –conéctenlo- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de salir con el órgano, que hasta hace unas horas palpitaba dentro del pelirrojo, entre mis manos.

Flash back end

Y ahora estoy de nuevo aquí afuera de la habitación, recargado en la puerta, escuchado a Bryan llorar y suplicar, rezar y rogar por primera vez, su dolor me pesa y me asfixia. Su amor es obvio y verdadero.

-no podemos esperar más- me dicen y no me queda mas que asentir y entrar, él lo tiene de la mano, esta arrodillado a lado de su cama, sin siquiera tener fuerzas para levantarse.

-esta bien- le digo cerrando la puerta a mi espalda sin dejar entrar a nadie. -¿firmaste?- pregunto aún sabiendo la respuesta, el hace un gesto hacia la mesa. –bien le digo después de ver los papeles –es hora…-

Con fuerza sobre humana se despide, lo besa tiernamente en los labios y le susurra un _te amo_ entrecortado por el llanto.

-Ni una palabra- digo a mis asistentes al abrir la puerta. Me voy a lavar y a prepararme, entro al quirófano donde ya me esperan más de 20 personas. –Esto es como una sinfonía…hay que hacer todo perfecto y con ritmo-

-sálvalo- es lo último que dice el lavanda antes de caer dormido por la anestesia

La noche ha caído de nuevo…¿o ya es el amanecer? El tiempo es relativo, pero no puedo separarme de esta cama, era una promesa.

Poco a como comienza a moverse, los dedos, los ojos, sus signos son estables…abre los ojos

-que demonios- dice desesperado y aun con los efectos de la anestesia.

-hola Bryan- le saludo acercándome a su cama

-¿donde esta Yura? ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy _yo aquí_?- tironeaba sus brazos

-definitivamente las correas fueron una buena idea- le levantaba las manos para que notara que estaba atado. –Yura esta ahí- señalaba la habitación de enfrente donde flotaba el pelirrojo en el tanque.

-¿cómo…es…él…él…?-

–Es todo lo que pudimos hacer- aclaro

El llanto y la desesperación se acumulaban en su rostro…tiraba de sus brazos haciéndolos sangrar

-vamos calma, te abrirás los puntos…además una cicatriz no es para que te pongas así-

-¿d-de qué hablas?- me miraba con furia

-la operación fue difícil, su condición era crítica, no pudimos hacer una cirugía estética, tendrá que vivir con esa enorme cicatriz atravesándole el pecho.-

La fuerza del lavanda se desvaneció por completo –esta vivo- el llanto se atoraba en su garganta…-eres un imbécil- me gritaba…mientras las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro involuntariamente -¿entonces por qué me hiciste firmar, por qué tanto drama?- trataba de calmarse

-porque jamás me habrías dejado actualizar tus funciones cardiacas- le decía mientras iba por algo al estante

-¿eh?-

-en términos simples…¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que tendría tu corazón en mis manos?- le mostraba un pequeño órgano casi café que volví a meter a un frasco con un liquido verde como el del tanque.

-¡me sacaste el corazón!- esforzándose por ver la enorme cicatriz que al igual que a su compatriota los atravesaba por completo.

-y un riñón, parte del hígado, pulmón, etc…tuve que sustituir muchas cosas estabas bastante dañado…llegaste a tiempo…si te hubiera dado un paro cardiaco como a Yura no había habido poder humano que te ayudara…ni siquiera yo…además tú firmaste la autorización, si no la leíste no es mi culpa-

-me engañaste…me las pagaras- tironeaba.

-te abrirás los puntos…y debo aclarar que no lo hice por ti… fue una promesa que le hice a ese idiota- dejaba el frasco en su lugar y abría la puerta

-¿qué promesa?-

-deberías preguntarle a él…en un par de días saldrá de terapia intensiva y lo podremos poner en otro cuarto… aquí no, porque no pueden tener…_acción_, durante unos meses… es el costo de salvarles la vida…-

Habían pasado varias semanas y ya estaban lo suficientemente bien para irse

-espero no volver a verlos- me despedía

-yo tampoco tengo intenciones de verte- gruñía el lavanda

-vendremos en un mes a la revisión…vi un enfermero que…-

-Yura-

-bien…bien. Nos vamos- subiendo al taxi

-gracias- susurraba a penas el lavanda para que sólo miguel lo escuchara y eso a penas

El rubio sonrío ampliamente, espero a que subiera también al taxi para gritar –NO TIENES PORQUE AGRADECER…MI FACTURA LES LLEGARA POR CORREO! Y creo que sufrirán otro paro cardiaco…jajaja-

***************FIN-*****************+

-¿Miguel?- se acercaba a mi socia después de que me deje caer totalmente muerto en mi sillón

-Dime…-

-dijiste que lo salvaste por una promesa… ¿cual fue?-

-hace vario años, justo antes de que me separara de Yura me hizo prometer y casi jurar con sangre, que si algún día estaba en nuestras manos, a pesar de todo…haríamos lo que fuera por salvarnos la vida.-

-pero eso que tiene que ver con Bryan-

-lo que pasa, querida amiga, es que para Yura, Bryan es su vida…no hay nada mas para él que ese estúpido troglodita, lo ama más que a nada, aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta, ya sabes como son los rusos.-

-pero Bryan si le dijo muchas cosas lindas y hasta que lo ama…-

-si caray , fue hermoso…ojala lo tuviera en video-

-pero lo esta… el video que monitoreaba la habitación de…¿Miguel? ¿Estas bien? Esa cara da miedo-

-genial…muajaja… las ideas vienen a mi… tienes la dirección del pelirrojo tengo que mandar algo y pásame mi lap mientras llamas a los de seguridad tengo que subir otra cosa a Internet…-

*********ahora si FIN***********


End file.
